Leo The CPU off gameing
by naoeNamikaze
Summary: getting stabbed in an allyway he gets a second chance in life by being sent to a new world with new powers M in case i do something
1. Chapter 1

**hello names naoeNamikaze or naoe for short and this is me trying to make a decent fic comment on what I should add a change but please to be too harsh I really don't write at all now enjoy **

we see an pool of blood growing in the middle of an alleyway said blood belongs to a boy of the age of 15 with hair looking like the shiniest of silver or it did but it has gotten darker because of all the dirt and blood he wears a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and he got a hole in his chest as he dies out from blood loss he starts to think to himself 'so this is how I die in an alleyway alone and no

energy to call for help well it's not like I have anyone to call anyway's the boy is an orphan and his real parents left him because they wanted a daughter as he thinks about the past he died from blood loss

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

all of a sudden he wakes up in a dark room ¨what the f##k¨ reason for him to curse besides him somehow being alive is because of what's in front of him

**GAME OVER**

huh he thinks to himself ¨what's going on¨ he mumbles to himself or he thought he did as but he hears a voice from above ¨hmmm isn't this interesting a mortal in my domain?¨ the boy looks to see a figure but can't tell its gender….. wait! did it call me mortal the boy to himself ¨yes i called you mortal but because you died too early for a reason i did ill shall gift you with a really special power and send you to a new world maybe there you can get a better life Leo¨ the now said boy called Leo askt ¨can I pick which world I get transported to?¨ Leo asked and he saw the figure nod and a list came up

**konosuba**

**hyperdimension neptunia**

**highschool dxd**

**yu gi oh**

**pokemon **

**digimon **

**beyblade**

**harry potter**

**naruto**

**bleach**

**one piece**

**fruit of grisaia**

**highschool of the dead**

also looked at the list and picked hyperdimension neptunia

as soon as he chose it a portal got him

[Location gamindustri lowee forest]

as Leo landed on his feet the snow made a crunch sound as he looked at the wonderful sight something popped up

*hello master I am Neo your guide for the power you got say or think menu to start* as Leo saw the text he thought this looked familiar and thought 'menu' as soon as he did that a set on options came before his eyes

Status

Options

personal ID

Relationships

Achievements

*Now master I really don't have to explain what any of those options do so experiment with them*

PING

**.Tutorial quest.**

**Neo tasks you with experimenting with the menu**

**visited:status (0/1)**

**visited: Options (0/1)**

**visited: Personal ID (0/1)**

**visited: Relationships** **(0/1)**

**visited: Achievements** **(0/1)**

**Rewards starter gear of choice lvl 1 gear 1000 Credits 2 hp pot/mp pot**

**exp:100**

As he read the stuff in front of him he grew more and giddier just to try this and said ¨**Status**¨…..

**done please review and tell me what i can do to make it more enjoyable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name Leo ?**

**Level: 1**

**Race [Human]**

**Gender: Male **

**Health 300/300**

**Stamina 100/100**

**Arcane Power 150/150 [Locked until finding a way to unlock it]**

**STR :5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT : 5**

**DEX: 5**

**WIS :5**

**LUK: 5**

**EXP BAR: 0/250**

**Stat points: 1o **

**SP points: o**

**Credits : 0**

As Leo looks at his stats he thinks to himself ' hmmm there really balanced to see what each stat to as he presses the stats

**WIS makes it so you understand anything arcane a lot easier an research about the arcane isn't as hard as it should be its still a challenge though and there's a 1% chance of discovering new magic your arcane get 20 points for every 10 wis and you resist it more and increases the % every 10 wis**

**STR simply increases your physical damage and makes lifting things easier 1% increase for every 1 str**

**DEX better reflexes and movement speed plus you're more nimble with blade type of weapons 1% increase for every 1 dex**

**INT makes it easier to remember and learning rate increases by 1% for each 1 int **

**LUK makes you crit dmg more often and increases the chances of winning at gambling and might get lucky encounters plus better mob drops**

**by 1% for each 10 LUK**

**VIT increases Health and Stamina by every 10 vit**

As Leo looks at his stats he put 2 on dex 3 on int and 5 at vit ones he did he looks at his stats

**STR :5**

**VIT: 10**

**INT : 8**

**DEX: 7**

**WIS :5**

**LUK: 5**

**PING**

**health/Stamina has increased by 20**

[**TIME SKIP 10 MIN LATER**]

As he exited the Achievements options he saw that the quest was completed

PING

**.Tutorial quest.**

**Neo taskt you with experimenting with the menu**

**visited: status (1/1)**

**visited: Options (1/1)**

**visited: Personal ID (1/1)**

**visited: Relationships** **(1/1)**

**visited: Achievements** **(1/1)**

**Rewards starter gear of choice lvl 1 gear 1000 Credits 2 hp pot/mp pot**

**exp:100**

As soon as the mission was completed a book appeared in his hand he opened it and saw 6 Sets of starter gear

**[Saber]**

**[Archer]**

**[Assassin]**

**[Caster]**

**[Lancer]**

**[Berserker]**

he looked at all of them he picked **Lancer **As he did Leo Felt a bit heavier and saw the reason on him was armor made at off iron with leather trim and on the ground was a Lance made out of pure iron with and the handle had leather around it he looks at the lance he heard a noise

**PING**

**.The skill Observe has been created by observing an object for a certain amount of time.**

He saw that and wanted to see what it does and thought '**Skills**'

**[Gamers body] [Lvl: max] Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. (He receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).After a sleep in a bed, he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

**[Gamer Mind] [Lvl max] Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through Allows a peaceful state of mind. immunity to psychological status effect.**

**[Observ] [Lvl 1/100] An skill depending on the level can get basic information on the person or object at its current level you can only see a Persons or Objects stats**

he saw that and said ¨Observe¨ on the Lance

**PING**

**[Observe reached level 2]**

**.Iron Lance.**

**Dmg: 50/100 [the reason it is 50/100 is that it cant be refined past 100 cus it's really just a basic iron weapon better weapons has better limits some are exceptions to that rule ;) ]**

**Piercing: 20**

**Durability: 150/150**

**Description. A simple lance made from iron nothing special but its something for now right?**

As he was looking at the lances stats he heard something for the bushes from his right as he looked he saw a wild boar and it looks like it was out for his blood

**PING**

**.Battle tutorial quest.**

**Let's get you used to fight monsters **

**slay the boar (0/1)**

**rewards: Crafting materials **

**1-week safe zone: makes it so no one, not even the goddesses can find or sens you so got a week to get some stats that you can survive with**

**if denying won't get a safe zone **

**( accept or deny)**

as he saw that he clicked accept he did fast observe on the boar and saw it have 300 health

Leo picked up the lance and did a taunt at the boar ¨oi big dumb an ugly come get some¨ somehow Leo got the impression that the boar understood him as hit got more wild looking and charged at him and because Leo doesn't have experience with any kind of weaponry he was really clumsy the boar was starting

to get close to Leo and swung the lance like a club and hit the boar on the its side and got slammed to a tree as the boar was stund for hitting the tree Leo charged and pierced the boars head.

**.Battle tutorial quest.**

**Let's get you used to fight **

**slay the boar (1/1)**

**rewards: Crafting materials **

**1-week safe zone: makes it so no one, not even the goddesses can find or sens you so got a week to get some stats that you can survive with**

**.BATTLE HISTORY.**

DMG: 10 (blunt dmg + stun)

DMG: 130(stun + crit + peirce+ for hitting the brain)

50 EXP

25 credits

2 Boar tusks (crafting material)

3 pelts (crafting material)

lance proficiency was created

blunt weapon proficiency was created

SKILL: Power thrust was created

Cost: depends on how much stamina you put into it same goes for dmg

suddenly Leo almost blacked out from over exhaust because he used up 100 on the attack ¨i really need to increase my stamina or I'm a sitting duck after a few attacks and I probably should use this week to train my stats up¨ he stands back up and picks up the lance he began looking for more boars to grind.

[10 mins of looking]

he finds 2 more in near a lake an decides to sneak attack so he hides behind a tree looking around for to lure one of them he sees a rock near him as he picks it up Leo chucked it near him one of the boars comes over and this time more prepared for this and he backstab it killing one but the second one heard it an turns around charges and headbutted Leo on his stomach he stumbled back as the boar came at him and Leo Kicked it at its shin a resounding crack was heard it took 125 Dmg and Leo went to do more and not give it room to retaliate picked up his lance and threw it like a spear and insta killed it

**-_-_-_(Time skip 1 week)_-_-_-**

A Lot of grinding and training Leo felt he can start walking out in the open

he did a quick stats check and it looked like this

**Name Leo ?**

**Level: 18**

**Race [Human]**

**Gender: Male **

**Health 480/480**

**Stamina 280/280**

**Arcane Power 250/250**

**STR :18**

**VIT: 20**

**INT : 19**

**DEX: 27**

**WIS :15**

**LUK: 10**

**EXP BAR: 0/3000**

**Stat points : 30 **

**SP points : 5**

**Credits: 3748**

and Leo managed to unlock his arcane power by finding a tome in a quest which wanted him to craft a pair of greaves made from the boar pelt

which he did

now we see him walking to the entrance of lowee suddenly 2 guards with white armor stood in front of him with spears in hand ¨halt state your business¨ guard 2 askt ¨i've been traveling around and wanted to settle down at the nearest nation and lowee was¨the guards stared at him for what seemed hours and Leo started to get a little scared and to his relief the guard gave him a piece of paper Leo looked at it confused seeing this the guard told him to fill it in so he can become a citizen as he did what he got askt as he did this Leo remembered he never had a surname so he made one up he wrote Hyperion

.PING.

Surname added to Personal ID

and as soon Leo was done he gave the paper back to the guards as they look at it to there surprise Leo's stats was a bit higher than some of the top guild members

and they moved out of the way an said 'enjoy your stay at Lowee nation of everlasting snow' as Leo walked in lowee he started to think he can't live on the street so he walked to a building to get a home

**[Time Skip 20 mins]**

we see leo in the kitchen making some fish'n chips as he was walking to the tv to relax he heard a mild knock on the door he put his half finished dinner on the table as he opened the door he got a surprise visit it was none other then…..

_**List of things he got/learnt **

**Martial arts lvl 7**

**Lance proficiency level 19**

**crafting lvl 8**

**Arcane manipulation lvl 5**

**Arcane Lance lvl 3**

**Arcane boltshot lvl 4**

**observ 10**

**Sooo I know I haven't updated much but hope this makes up for it now who should it be at the end of the door.**


End file.
